Finding Fate
by Aliceblu3
Summary: Jinx looked down at the rookies with a furrowed brow. They must be lying, five meta humans just don't show up on the same day and meet in the same place by chance. "I'm the leader here you know?" Robin frowned at Jinx for once again taking the lead. "Oh yeah, sorry" This takes place about a month after Jinx joins the titans. She's staying at the tower. In need of OC's.
1. Intro

Hey! I wanted to write something with OC's so I decided to start a new story. This story is about five different people who show up in Jump City unexpectedly. They get taken into the teen titans and work to figure out why they were all drawn there. I need four OC's. Two girls, two boys. Heres the application:

*Real Name:

Nickname:

*Hero Name:

*Age: (looking for people around 15-17) Can be slightly older or if theyre immortal or something that's cool too.)

*Appearance: eyes-

Hair-

Skin-

Build of Body-

Anything unusual-

Anything theyre embarrassed by-

Clothing: *Civilian-

*Hero -

Pajamas-

*Style in general-

*Weapons:

*Powers:

*Skills:(knows any martial arts, extra language, good with animals, great dancer, really smart, etc.)

*Personality:

Things they like:

Things they hate:

*What type of guy/girl they like:

*History:how did they get theyre powers-

Family-

Tragedies-

The parts with a * are mandatory, I don't care if it's really long after all i'm asking for their life story. I hope you leave me an OC but just to let you know I plan to ship them with others and form romantic relationships, also to put them into embarrassing situations. Send in Ocs! I cant wait to see what you guys come up with!


	2. The Fated Meeting: Part 1

**Thank you to all the people who submitted an OC I picked four and also I added two of my own. Congratulations to boulderwest, emmausgirl94, DutchWriters2, and slendie258 for getting your OCs picked. I'm doing this in two parts but heres the first part that introduces two of the characters: Maaya Yoshida aka- Thorn (emmausgirl94's OC) and Zachary Westly aka-Forgery or Forger (boulderwest's OC)**

**I dont own the Titans or the OCs. They all belong to their owners and what not. **

* * *

POV:Maaya Yoshida

Finally, I was in Jump City, the territory of the notorious Teen Titans. It felt nice to be out in the world on my own. I was tired of being cooped up in my room with Shou, my guardian, breathing down my neck. Sure I'm thankful to him but he is just a little too protective.

That's why I decided to leave, I wanted to do something with my life, with my powers, and I had a feeling that the teen titans would help me do just that.

I looked up into the sky at the large t-shaped building. I was so close to meeting them I could feel it. I looked down at the map and then up at the streets, this thing was unreadable.

"That map is upside down." I whirled around to find a tall guy behind me. He was probably 18 or 19 with an athletic build. He was wearing a red muscle tee and black sweat pants and had blue-grey eyes and light brown hair with some blonde scattered through it.

"No, it isn't I know how to read a map." I glared at him a bit and then looked back at my map. It definitely wasn't upside down.

"That's great but it's upside down so you probably won't get too much use out of it." He pulled out his phone and typed something in. "See, it's the wrong way." On the screen was a map of the city and it was in fact facing the opposite direction of the one I held.

"Fine." I flipped the map over and started walking before he could annoy me anymore.

"No thanks?" He started walking beside me with a kind of smug smile. "Where are your parents anyway, this town is dangerous and you obviously don't know your way around."

"They aren't here I can take care of myself." I picked up my speed a bit but he just kept walking with me.

"How can they let a kid walk around on her own? What are you? 14 maybe?" I stopped walking fed up with this idiot.

"I'm 16. I don't need anyone watching me."

"You're 16. It's just that you're a little short."

"I only look short because you're too tall!" He smirked at me in a way that made me want to punch him. "Besides you're at least 3 years older than me! Leave me alone!"

"I'm only 16." His bluish-grey eyes were taunting me, and his smile was unbearable. "Leave me alone." I started to walk again hoping that he would get the hint. Then I heard a shrill scream and saw people running away from a tiny guy in a large mechanical machine.I turned around to make sure that guy wasn't following me but found that he wasn't even there.

I looked back at the villains and saw that the midget was terrorizing a girl. She was shorter than me and I'm pretty sure most middle schoolers were taller than her, but she couldnt be too young because her body was pretty far along in puberty. She had bright red hair down to her knees and pretty turquoise eyes. She had a small frame but wasnt flat chested. She wore a skirt and a boyfriend cardigan with thigh high socks. I was about to forgo the dress up to save her but found that she didnt need saving.

"What are you doing out here cutie?" The short guy looked down at the girl. "Its dangerous you know? What with a stud of a boy genious roaming around." He cooed at her emitting the charm of a dead fish.

The girl looked at him with pity and then just walked around him without sayng a word. I wasnt sure if i should feel sorry for her or him because it was just so pathetic on his part.

"Rejected!"I ran to a bathroom in a store and changed into my costume while they were distracted. A green bandeau and black shorts with a utility belt holding my bow. I also had a lace cloak that went to my knees. I took of the ring that hid the tattoos of vines that covered me from shoulder to ankle. My arrows were strapped to my back.

It took me about five minutes to get all my gear on before I just pulled on my black fingerless fighter gloves and combat boots. When I got out of the bathroom the entire street was deserted. I walked past a fruit stand and grabbed an orange on my way there, of course leaving some money behind.

When I got to the scene there was already a guy there. He wore a red and black full body suit that ended at his neck. He wore holsters around his thigh and back holding throwing knives, explosives and a katana. I could see his profile clearly and only a black mask covered his eyes.

"I'm forger." He smiled mischievously at them.

A large muscular guy with untidy red hair charged at him like an animal. He jumped onto his back and flipped him over onto the ground. "Come on can't we all just get along?" He asked stupidly.

"Shut up snot muncher." The guy in the mechanical thing shot a missile at him and at the same time a guy with one large eyeball fired a laser. He didn't move and both of them made contact. Smoke made it hard to see but where he was just standing I saw the big guy that he just took down. No, he was already lying on the ground 4 feet away from me.

"We got him!" The guy with the eyeball cheered.

"You wish." The smoke cleared and he morphed from being the animalistic man back into himself. He stood with an aura of confidence for a bit and then his knees began to buckle and he fell to the floor. I guess that's my cue.

"That was pathetic." I came out from my hiding place still trying to finish my orange.

"Who are you?" The group of 4 boys that were conscious looked at me while I peeled my orange.

"I'm Thorn." I dashed over to the tiny kid and kicked his machines legs so that they broke. The machine came toppling down.

"What are you doing!" He jumped out of the machine and was only in the air for a split second before I jumped into the air and kicked him to the ground. He made a thud when he hit the ground and I made sure that he would stay down by scratching his cheek and my tattoos began to emit a soft light signaling that my power had worked. I had the power to control poison and due to an incident during my childhood my blood was made of poison too.

"Don't get up." I looked around to find that I was surrounded by the team of villains.

"What exactly did I miss?" Asked the guy that had passed out on the ground getting to his feet.

"That depends on who you are." I aimed my arrow at him ready to take him out.

"Look I'm sure you're good and stuff but maybe you should aim that arrow at someone who isn't on your side."He raised an eyebrow at me and I let go of the string.

A large hand stopped the arrow before it reached him. "This guy is mine. A thick voice boomed over me. The large guy barred his teeth at the guy before running full force at him with a loud war cry.

The guy smirked, ready to take on macho man one more time, but before he even got close to him the large mans pace slowed and he fell to the floor.

"Idiot that was poisonous."

* * *

POV:Zachary Westly

"You shot a poisonous arrow at me! Are you crazy?!" I looked over the girl with the long wavy dark brown hair. I thought she was cute at first but, who does that?

"Well, I think it's safe to say you're not a villain."

"Yeah! Realize that before trying to kill me next time. That guy is like 400 pounds and he collapsed that quickly." She popped a piece of orange into her mouth and continued to ignore me.

"Hey, forget something?" See-more stood to the side of me with his arms crossed.

"Oh right you guys." The battle ensued with the first strike being dealt by the hill Billy one. He surrounded me with duplicates of himself and I morphed into a clone of him, confusing him. I had the power to copy the appearance of anyone, and if I had it just right then I could even use their powers.

"Hey , where'd he go?"

"I don't know?" They looked around confused and I came up behind one and pushed him. It was almost too easy, because they began a quarrel among themselves and all I had to do was stand back and watch them tear each other limb from limb.

"You're him aren't you!"

"What are you saying Billy? You must be him!"

"That's exactly what he would say!" I looked over to the girl who I had a shaky memory of declaring herself Thorn. She was shooting arrows at the Cyclops while dodging the advances of a caped guy, who was teleporting around.

She looked familiar. Kind of like the girl I had seen with the map except her hair was different. I couldn't really tell because her bangs kept blocking my view of her face. She shot an arrow at the Cyclops and was about to get hit by the dark gloomy guy when he was suddenly thrown back.

He stood up and looked around confused but kept curling back as if he was being hit. Then I saw it a guy 20 feet back in the shade of a building throwing punches and kicks into the empty air. Every time he hit the air the gloomy guy would look as if he was getting punched.

I was about to finish off the guy for him when a girl bound in wearing a skintight red body suit and kicked him onto the ground. Thorn was still dodging eyeballs to no end and got hit by a blue one. It sucked her in and she was trapped inside the squishy ball.

I looked up expecting to see a smirking See-more but instead found him passed out on the ground under the combat boot of a guy in a black and gray armored body suit. That was fast.

* * *

**That was part 1 of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. The three mystery people from the end will be introduced at the end plus one other that didn't join in on the fight at all.**


	3. The Fated Meeting: Part 1 and a half

**I know I said that I would do part two next but I wanted to let you guys know what was up with the titans. You know because theyre usually there in 30 minutes or less. **

* * *

I carefully placed the cheese on top of my sandwich. It was at least 3 feet tall and looked delicious. This would be my greatest creation yet.

"Ooooh, what's that?" Cyborg came up behind me and I immediately switched into danger mode. With the way he was eyeing my sandwich I had good reason.

"A sandwich, my sandwich." I carefully enunciated the word, hoping he would get the hint. I had only been staying with the titans for a month and days were pretty slow. I couldn't go out and wreak havoc for fun anymore but it had its advantages.

I had a room next to Ravens so things were always quiet and they were actually considerably less loud than my former teammates. I could make something to eat and eat it. They were a lot more competent than the Hive 5 so I had a headache less and overall I was a lot less stressed.

I placed the top bun on the sandwich careful not to knock it over. I was done.

"Can I-"Cyborg was practically salivating over the masterpiece.

"Nope" I didn't hesitate denying him access. I've worked too hard. I clasped both ends of it and opened my mouth as wide as humanly possible. Then right when I could almost taste it—

_Beep beep beep_

Red lights flashed throughout the tower. Cyborg pulled me away before I could take the first bite.

"Hurry up the cities in trouble. He pulled me away from it and I watched Starfires stupid pet devour it in one bite.

"Noooooooooooo!" I shed a tear while cyborg dragged me away from the crime scene.

"What's going on?" Cyborg and I walked into the living room where the team already stood looking at the screen.

"The Hive 5 is terrorizing down town." Robin stood in the middle of everyone briefing the team. All the usual people were there and kid flash too. I hadn't seen him in a few days but he didn't usually come in the middle of the day like this. Something was up.

Wally smiled at me and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. This was it, I could feel it. The first week was kind of awkward. Then I started feeling at home and about a week ago I started looking out for signs that it would happen soon.

"But before we go. You've been here for a month now and—"

"Nope." I hexed the floor and dashed out of the tower, I wouldn't be caught. I've avoided ever getting caught in it with all my other teams and this wouldn't be any different. I wouldn't be subjected to the embarrassment that is initiation.

The rules were the same wherever you are whether a villain or hero the rules were pretty much the same. Don't get caught or you'll have to go the whole day in a pink tutu being treated like a servant.

I jumped through the glass and dove into the ocean, while the team still hadn't even realized that I caught on.

"You can't hide! We'll find you! Wally's voice reached me a second before the cool water did. I hadn't been swimming toward Jump city for more than five minutes before they found me. A green tentacle pulled me into the water but I hexed it and an eel mysteriously wrapped around the tentacle stinging the green animal.

A little while later I had made it to shore and was on my back panting. I hate swimming. I was soaking wet. My horns had come out and lay heavily on my shoulders in clumps.

First order of business! Get a disguise. I hid in the crowds as I made my way to a store, steering clear of downtown. I went into the mall and bought some Civilian clothing. A grey beanie to cover my pink hair, a dead giveaway, ripped black jeans, a vintage looking white tank top with an American flag on it, a large cardigan, and a pair of pink converse. I dumped my old clothes in a dumpster behind the mall and slipped back into the crowds on the street.

Everywhere I went they were already there, scoping the city for me. Beast boy flew through the sky as a bird. Starfire was checking under cars. Cyborg checked the pie store, Robin drove through the streets, and worst of all, Kid Flash was running around like a mad man.

I was pretty sure he didn't know where I was but every corner I turned he would be there. Eventually I found myself on the deserted streets of down town, the last place they would suspect. I expected the old team to be having a ball, with the titans after me and all, but instead I found them facing a group of Meta humans I'd never seen. It was kind of suspicous.

I ignored them for the moment and went into the pizza shop overlooking the battle. Behind me the sun began to dip behind the horizon and my last hour of being incognito began.

In the Pizza shop there was one terrified employee and a girl eating pizza and sipping hot chocolate.

"Come to enjoy the show?" asked the girl looking up from the fight going on outside. She was cute with hair that touched the ground while she sat in her chair. It was an amazing red color like an apple. Her eyes were aquamarine and her face was like something you would see in a magazine. She was short though, her feet just barely touched the floor. "I'm Scarlet." She said motioning for me to sit with her.

"Jinx." I said sitting next to her. She had an entire pepperoni pizza in front of her with only one piece on a plate.

"Help yourself." She politely gestured to the food. "So far the tiny fellow and big dude have been taken down." She reached for another piece.

"So, what are you doing in this abandoned pizza place?" I asked. Taking a bite of my pizza.

"Waiting for a friend. I spent all day trying to find his house but he gave me terrible directions. I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail."

"What makes you think he'll show up here?"

"He's got a knack for stuff like this. What about you?"

"Hiding from a friend."

"Oh, yeah well most people wouldn't wander over here. So that should work out pretty well." I looked back down at the fight where two more people had joined in the fight and two more Hive 5 members were sleeping on the concrete. The sun shone slightly from behind the buildings painting a canvas of colors. Only five more minutes.

Another person came into the fight and I spotted a green bird flying over the sky. _Caaaw caaaaw_

Beast boy signaled the others but it was too late. 60 seconds. 55 seconds.

"Got you!" Wally yelled from behind me and I jumped out of my chair and ran onto the balcony ready to jump out. 30 seconds.

"Like hell!" I leaped off and landed on See-more. The team of five heroes looked at me surprised.15 seconds.

"You aren't getting away!" Raven blocked my escape with black energy and I turned around, face to face with Wally. I had lasted so long. 5 seconds.

"You aren't getting away Jinx." Wally was a foot away from me and I could feel the embarrassment already. He moved closer to me and I cringed as he grabbed my arms. I waited for him to give me the Ballerina tutu. "You're never leaving me."

He grabbed me in a bear hug. "Because your officially a titan!" I looked up at the sky confused, it was dark blue signifying the end of the day, I made it!

"You put up a good fight; we hadn't even realized that you had changed clothes until Starfire found your old stuff in a dumpster."

"You seriously thought I was just hiding somewhere in dripping wet clothes?"

"I didn't think about it okay!"

"Yeah okay." I hugged Wally, happy that my title was official.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter I'll post part 2 soon. Leave me a comment because I oh so love them!**


	4. The Fated Meeting: Part 2

**Sorry I havent updated in a while but I'm here now and I finished part 2. It's actually in the POV of my OC so I hope you like it. I have introductions for all the characters and a little bit of background for her. She appears briefly in both the other chapters but you don't really know whats up with her. I also have my other OC, Cole Knight, and a huge thanks to everyone whos OC is being used in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans and everyone owns what OC they own.**

* * *

POV: Scarlet Breaker

"Give it back!" I looked over the teens in the living room of the titan tower. There was Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Jinx; the people I knew I'd be staying with when Robin invited me to Jump City, and then there were the five other people who showed up unexpectedly: Zachary Westly, Maaya Yoshida, Desiderius Sangster, Stephanie Anders, and Cole Knight. I, along with them, had been staying at Titans Tower for a week now.

"No way!" I watched the six guys fighting over the television. I could only imagine what it must have been like without the extra three, but now it was just chaotic and loud.

"It's my turn and you know it!" Zachary yelled at Beast Boy. Sadly this was beginning to be a regular thing. Zachary had light brown hair with bits of blonde scattered in it and blue-grey eyes, he was pretty cute except for the fact that he was pretty much always wearing workout clothes and always had something stupid to say.

The only time he isn't in sweatpants or shorts is when he is geared up as Forger. Zachary has the power to duplicate the appearance and power of anyone. As if that wasn't enough he also keeps katanas and explosives with him when he's fighting crime.

Beast Boy turned into a tiger and started growling at Zach. "Careful Beasty Boy. They say that curiosity killed the cat, and they weren't _kitten_!" Zach broke out into a fit of laughter.

"That wasn't even funny!" Beast Boy spat out at Zach, morphing back into a human.

"I know but it's difficult to know where to draw _feline, _with cat jokes!" Zach was hunched over laughing. I guess he was just in a good mood because usually he could at least hold back on laughing this hard.

"You guys can have it out over there while we actually play the game." Cole snatched the controller from the two idiots who were having an electric staring match.

Cole essentially looked like a surfer with his slight tan and the abs that pretty much all of these superhero type guys had, he had wavy chestnut brown hair that framed his face and blue eyes that he usually covered with glasses, though I seriously doubted he had any need for them.

Cole was pretty much the opposite of Zach, he wasn't completely scary and anti social or anything, he would joke around and stuff and was pretty much a nice guy I guess, but every time I even come near him he gives me this death glare, and I always catch him glaring at me for no reason while I eat. I think he hates me.

I've never actually seen Cole fight but from what I hear he has the power of mind control. He calls himself Dark Edge when he is in hero mode and is supposedly a great fighter but, I've never actually seen him in a fight.

"You guys are such jerks, its Dez's turn." Steph took the stolen controller from Cole and handed it to Dez. As usual he was off to the side away from all of the noise waiting for his turn with a book, though honestly I think he gave up on that about 3 days ago.

"No it's okay; I don't want to interrupt them." Dez gave Steph a small smile before returning to the book he was reading.

Dez had messy brown hair and green eyes. He was pretty short compared to the other guys and was a lot less fit. I'm not saying he's fat or even flabby; he was skinny, with enough muscle to get him through. Not that he needed too much muscle with his fighting style.

As a hero his name is Steel. He hides in the shadows, moving his presence around with telekinesis. It's like he's there but he's not, it's pretty effective from what I've observed.

Zachary snatched the controller back earning him a glare from the blonde that had held it. Stephanie was the type of girl who had friends everywhere. She was pretty, blonde, and nice so it was expected. Steph had green eyes and her hair was always up in a ponytail. She was pretty curvaceous and had plenty of cleavage.

As a hero her name was Phaselocke, she could go through solid items and possess organisms. She wears a skin tight red body suit and usually, does hand to hand combat, avoiding attacks and using her surroundings to her advantage.

Maaya spotted me standing in the doorway and waved for me to come sit next to her. Maaya was asian and had dark green eyes and dark brown hair that went to her hips, though at the moment it was pulled into a side ponytail. She hated how short she was though it was a pretty average height. If anyone had room for complaint it was me. I was only 5'' 1'. There are middle schoolers taller than me.

She was lounging around in the cargo pants and black tank top combo that I had come to know as her signature style.

Her hero name was Thorn. She had the power to control plants with poison, and also literally had poison running through her veins. It was weird and all but I'd rather not have the conversation that it would take to figure out how that came to be.

"They're loud as usual." I said sitting across the table from her.

"Well, I'm use to it by now, what's it been, a week?" She rested her cheek on the palm of her hand with a frown permanently glued to her face as usual. Maaya was extremely closed off and sarcastic, butI could tell that she was a sweet person.

"Yeah, a week, feels longer though."

"No kidding" She let out a sigh and started peeling an orange. She really liked oranges. "Hey you never told me, why did you come to Jump City?"

"I came to visit Dick."

"Dick? You mean Robin?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine." I glanced over at the masked boy playing video games remembering when I first met him, but it was painful, so I stopped.

"I've been meaning to ask. When we were fighting the Hive 5, didn't I see you with that tiny genius guy, he was hitting on you right?"

"Yeah, it was embarrassing."

"More for him than you though." I recalled that day. I had been walking in circles for over an hour trying to find the tower, when the Hive 5 started causing trouble. I was so tired I didn't feel like stopping them, but I decided to watch because I knew that the titans would show up eventually.

I was freezing and frankly, really pissed off. Dick can't give directions for shit, that or he was playing with me, and every time I would try to ask someone for directions they would go completely off topic. So far my impression of the people in Jump City is that they're all either dumb or rude.

I asked one girl, and she asked me where my parents were! I guess it shouldn't be such an insult but 1. She was younger than me and 2. I've never met my parents, so it just made me slightly mad.

I get people thinking that I'm younger than them a lot because like I said, only 5'' 1'. I could sort of understand if I was flat as a board but my body was womanly enough to at least be recognized as that of a teen.

A guy I asked just ignored the question completely; he just looked at me with a dumb face and said "What's up with your hair?" Yes my hair is as red as a tomato and down to my knees which is unusual but that doesn't make it any less rude. I can only imagine what Jinx has been through with some of the idiots in this town.

It's not my fault that my appearance is kind of peculiar. I have aqua colored eyes and I usually either am bundled up in a sweater, scarf, and boots or am just wearing shorts and a tank. There really isn't an in between for me. It's because my powers come from my body heat so if I haven't used them in a while I'll be over heating and as soon as I use them I'll be freezing to death.

I have the power of pyrokinesis. It came on really fast and has caused a lot of problems for me but somehow I went from a girl who had lived in an orphanage since the age of 2 to a crime fighting badass. When I lost my home at the orphanage batman saved me. He sent me to Japan to train (because obviously there is no better place than atop a mountain surrounded by old guys who like to whack you with bamboo if your form wavers). So in short my life up until now has been a whole lot of "well, that didn't work out."

Robin invited me to Jump City, I guess he was hoping that I would stop with the traveling and go to school and get a team. It's probably never going to happen do to the fact that I hate people and from what I've seen in movies high school is a sess pool of hormonal drama-filled bitches and horny jocks, But I couldn't give up a chance to see how Dicks doing, so I came anyway.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I revealed everyones power and name and what not and next chapter we go into the story! Leave a review. I'm open to criticism and I don't care if you just want to say hi. I want to hear from you, it makes me happy. I smile and do an awkward little wriggle of happiness everytime I see that I got a review, not even kidding.**

**Also you guys should tell me who you guy think should be a couple, I know who I want to be a couple but I still want too know what you think. :D**


	5. Boys being Boys

**Okay so we're done with the intro's, there is a lot of offensive language and stuff in this chapter. If you are easily offended then I don't recommend that you continue to read this chapter. Other than that the story is finally starting so be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the OCs except for Cole and Scarlet**

* * *

POV: Scarlet Breaker

"Titans Go!" Robin and the other titans opened the car door and jumped out, immediately going into action.

"Are you ready?" Maaya got out of the car, her face full of seriousness. "Let's go!" The boys had taken off in a group all except for Robin who was waiting for me to get out. Star and Steph had also gone their separate ways leaving Maaya, Dick and I alone at the car. I had no idea why they were all so happy to be here. Maaya and I definitely weren't, but Dick's convincing as hell so here I was.

I stood between Dick and Maaya wearing a vintage grey graphic tee under a slouchy white boyfriend cardigan with the sleeves rolled up and black ripped jeans. Maaya had on black skinny jeans with her regular black tank under and army green cardigan. Her hair was pulled back into the normal pony tail.

"Come on, the bells going to ring. You can't be late for your first day." Dick grabbed my hand and pulled me through the entrance of Jump City High School. Even though I swore I would never go to a school, even though I knew his plans, and even though I was so sure of myself, here I was all dressed up ready to sit and listen to some teacher for 7 hours.

"Here are your schedules, during lunch we can meet up at the cafeteria, and I also have PE with you both, so I'll see you then." He glanced at his watch. "Class is in five minutes I have to go sorry." He handed Maaya and I our schedules and then left.

I looked at me and Maaya's schedules. Mine said:

AP Japanese (Ms. Takashi)

Geometry Honors(Mr. Belson)

Chemistry Honors (Ms. Johnson)

AP World History (Ms. Jackson)

Lunch

English 10 Honors (Mr. Freight)

PE II(Mr. Kiddler)

And Maaya's read:

Geometry Honors(Ms. Craig)

AP Japanese (Mr. Takashi)

English 10 Honors (Mr. freight)

AP World History (Mr. Jackson)

Lunch

Chemistry Honors( Mr. Freight)

PE II(Mr. Kiddler)

"We have 2 classes and lunch together then." Maaya studied our schedules. "I thought that you've never been to school? How did you get all advanced classes?"

"It's not like I'm dumb, though I do agree with you. What did Robin do?" We walked down the hall looking for our classes we could feel the constant stares on us. Maaya found her class first and mine was just a little ways down another hall.

I walked into the room as the bell went off and everyone's heads shot up to look at me. It quiet for a second and then a wave of whispers engulfed the room.

"Is she new?"

"She is so cute!"

"Damn, she's short"

"I would destroy that pussy."

"Cute though"

"She's so small but right now my pants are getting really tight."

"I think I might be a pedophile"

Most of the boys were saying crude things and most of the girls were either jealous or calling me cute and comparing me to a kid.

"Urusai!" The teacher shut up the class. "Today we have a new student. So I expect you to be polite and if I hear one more vulgar thing, I swear…" The small Asian woman turned red and then let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry about that." She turned to me with a smile on my face. You can introduce yourself."

"Hajimemashite, Scarlet desu. Douzo yoroshiku." I bowed to the class and walked to the only open seat in the class. It was near the back with 3 guys in front of, behind, and to the right side of me, with one girl on my left.

"You know Japanese already?" The girl commented as I took my seat.

"Yeah, I lived there for a while." Her face lit up and she was about to say something else but I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"So, Japan that sounds interesting." The guy on my right leaned on my desk.

"Yeah, it was. Now, do you mind getting off my desk?" The guy had blonde hair that he spiked up and pale lifeless eyes. He looked like some Yolo swag idiot that girl's would blindly swoon over.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was so close. Guess I'm just drawn to you." He shot me a sideways smile. "I'm Jason."

"So what is this class like?" I turned back to the girl on my left. She had short dark hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes.

"Oh, it's nice. We have an assignment every week, but if you actually listen it's usually easy. I'm Naomi by the way."

"Nice to meet you." The teacher started to clap to get everyone's attention.

"Okay. Let's start class." I turned toward the front just in time to see the guy in front of me lick his lips before turning around. My stomach turned in disgust, what is with the guys in this school.

* * *

"How was your day?" Dick asked as I sat at the table of superheroes.

"Full of perverts." I stated plainly. Each class had been pretty much the same, and Jason had been in all of my classes.

"Who? Did they touch you?" Dick tensed up and started grinding his teeth.

"If they had then I wouldn't need your help, unless you knew a good lawyer."

"Yeah, it was the same for me. Guys kept looking at me, it was embarrassing." Steph's cheeks were tinted red when she spoke up.

"I know what you mean. I thought maybe it was a regular thing, but the looks guys have been giving me." Maaya sat between Steph and Zach.

"I haven't been getting any love from the girl's and if you ask me that's weird." Zachary whined.

"Are things always like this?" I asked Raven.

"Not really, but I know what you mean lately the guys have been a lot more attentive to us girls. Just not in a good way." Raven's hair was parted to the side so that it went over one eye and she wore a black and grey baseball tee with blue skinny jeans.

"I don't believe that it would be just the guys suddenly becoming hornier without any reason. These guys aren't acting any different so there must be a reason." Steph said seriously.

"I don't think it's anything supernatural, guys are guys that's how it is." Beastboy said while gnawing on a sandwich.

"Yeah, boys will be boys. But if they try to be boys to you, you tell me and I'll show them the consequences." Robin punched his hand, starting to get more and more violent by the second.

"Okay, calm down." The bell signifying the end of lunch rung and I stood up ready to get away from Dick. He was like a father, he was so protective.

* * *

Chemistry went by pretty quickly and before I knew it I was meeting Maaya in the locker room for PE. A tall skinny man with sat in an office connected to the changing room.

"You two must be the new students, I'm Mr. Kiddler." He gave us both a slow once over and we both stood quietly unsure of what to do.

"Here are you're uniforms and locker assignment." He kept staring at Maaya's chest as he handed over our things and afterwards we couldn't get out of that room fast enough.

"That guys a creep" Maaya shuddered.

"The way he was looking at us we might as well of been naked." I commented while opening up my locker. The uniform was a pair of black tight fitting booty shorts and a white t-shirt with 'JCH' on it in blue letters.

"I can't believe he's actually the girls PE coach." Maaya said pulling her shirt on.

"What ever as long as he doesn't touch me." I tied my Nikes and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

Outside we were all in a line up and we had to do jumping jacks, push-ups, crunches, and a whole bunch of other exercises. Mr. Kiddler walked around watching everyone like a creep.

"You're doing this wrong." He bent down next to a girl and slid his hand along her body. He stopped at her ass and just cupped it in his hand. I expected her to yell or say something, but she didn't do anything but blush and giggle. It was disgusting.

"I can't believe her. Flirting with Mr. Kiddler like that, Slut." A girl next to me whispered to another girl. "Mr. Kiddler." She whined.

"Yes, Jasmine." She grabbed his arm and pushed her body to his.

"I can't do it." She said with the same whiny voice.

"Well, let me show you." I watched on as he groped her while directing her in the exercise. I thought that it was just the guys at this school but I was definitely wrong.

"Aaah!" She moaned as he grabbed her breast. All the girl's but me and Maaya watched on, jealousy clear on their faces.

* * *

After my run I sat on the side of building where it was shaded. Most of the girl's weren't as fit as me so they were still running and Maaya had gone to the locker room to investigate what was going on. I kept watch of the door making sure no one went inside.

"Scarlet you're done already?" Mr. Kiddler appeared behind.

"Yeah, it was an easy run." I stated feeling my body tense up.

"Well then, here have a candy as a reward." He gave me a pink chewy candy. I looked at it carefully; making sure it wasn't poison or what not.

"Go on my dear." He looked at me expectantly. "If that's not to your taste, I have more in my office."

"No! This is fine." I panicked and popped it into my mouth. It didn't taste terrible; I swallowed it feeling the weight of his eyes on me.

"Did you like it?" He came closer to me and was only an inch from me.

"Yeah it was good." I thought that maybe I should step back but then again there was no reason to.

"Good." His hands held my face and I looked into his eyes. They were black yet beautiful. What am I saying? What am I doing he's touching me, but… but it feels nice.

His other hand slipped under my shirt and I shuddered at the coolness of his touch. I felt myself turning red as he slid his hand over my back. He pulled my ponytail out and my hair fell into my face.

"You're skins really soft." He whispered into my ear. Why did this feel so good? He started to fiddle with my bra strap and anticipation began to rise inside of me. It felt like an eternity before it unlinked and the straps fell off my shoulders.

"What are you doing to her?" I heard a voice and I realized the full extent of what was happening. I was being raped, and letting it happen. I pushed myself away from him and Mr. Kiddler ran away.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Jason looking at me.

"I… I think." My face was burning and my breathing was out of control.

"Who was that?" He looked at the direction Mr. Kiddler had run.

"I don't know. I didn't see their face." I lied, it was better if he didn't know. This was officially Titan business now. What ever is going on at this school definitely has something to do with that candy, and Mr. Kiddler.

* * *

**Sorry if I went a little too far there, but it's necessary to the plot(A lie I will be telling a lot). If you liked it, GREAT. If you didn't I apologize. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd love to know.**


	6. Girls being Girls

**HI! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. Anywayz this chapter is a little longer than usual, but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the teen titans or any of the OCs, you know except for the OCs I do own. **

* * *

"I'm sorry." Maaya apologized to me for the tenth time. Ever since the incident at school she had been beating herself up.

"It isn't your fault." I sat on the couch with a cover around me. I only wore a large t-shirt because I was in my room and didn't need anything else.

"You only ate the candy so that he wouldn't catch me, so yes it kind of is."

"So what? I don't blame you and nothing happened. My body heat burned it off before any damage could be done." She stared at her lap unconvinced.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said sitting next to me with popcorn. "You think he'll be dumb enough to come to school tomorrow?" Maaya wore a blue shirt and shorts as pajamas.

"Maybe" I took a swig of my tea and turned on the movie. Maaya and I were having a movie night.

"Maybe what?" Starfire stuck her head in the door to my room. She had a black tank top on and plaid purple pajama shorts.

"We're talking about that teacher." Maaya informed her. Starfire floated in accompanied by the rest of the girl population of the tower.

"That?" Jinx questioned. "Cyborg examined your blood and says he didn't find any trace of the candy." She plopped down beside me with a bag of chips. She wore a large hoodie with cat ears and pink and purple stripes.

"So then it wasn't the candy?" Maaya asked.

"That's a possibility." Raven sat on the floor beside Steph. She was wearing a black silk night gown.

"I didn't expect him to find anything. He didn't get a sample until an hour after. My body heat probably burnt it off by then."

"That's true." Steph said looking up at me. She was wearing a red vest and shirt as pajamas. "How does that work anyway? Aren't you usually freezing?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow to me.

"It depends on how much I use my powers. They feed off my body heat, so if I don't use my powers I'm usually heating up and since we had just ran I was practically on fire." The intro for 'He's just not that into you' came on and Maaya gave me the popcorn.

"You were in the office right? Did you see any of the candies?" Jinx asked Maaya taking a handful of popcorn.

"Yea they were in every drawer. All different kinds. I didn't think it was evil though." Maaya said with a thoughtful face.

"You didn't eat any? Did you?" I leaned over Jinx and looked Maaya up and down.

"Of course not!" She said indignantly." I went in and looked around, then Zachary knocked on the part of the office that was connected to the boys' locker room and I let him in. After that I fell asleep or something."

"Hey do you have a thing for Zachary?" Steph asked Maaya making her turn completely red.

"Of course not!" She yelled

"Could have fooled me." Raven mumbled beneath her breath. Starfire giggled a bit and Jinx shared a look with Steph.

"I don't like that idiot." Maaya said calmer watching the movie.

"What about you Red?" Steph turned on me. "You're always with Robin." Starfire perked up and looked seriously at me.

"You like friend Robin?" She looked like a sad puppy. "I think you and he are very close so—"

"We are friends." I said glaring at Steph. Starfire was completely red. "Beside it's obvious that he likes Starfire." I winked.

"What!?" Jinx started cracking up next to me. Raven tried to hide a giggle behind a cough.

"What about Cole?" Jinx jabbed me in the side suggestively.

"Nope, he's always mad at me." Jinx put her finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but in a cute-kid-bullying-his-crush-way."

"No, in a glaring-at-but-not-talking-to-way. He hasn't said a single word to me." Steph looked at me confused.

"Really, he's so nice to me." Steph said earning her murmured agreements from everyone. I just shrugged.

"What about you and beast boy!" Jinx pounced on Raven.

"Me and who?" Raven pushed Jinx off her. "It took me a year to even accept him as a friend. So no." Jinx crossed her arms with a frown on her face.

"You're all boring." Steph slouched against the couch.

"Well, do you have a crush?" Maaya jabbed her in the back of her head.

"Me? I'm cupid I can't have a crush!"

"That's glorbaborsch. You must have a certain someone." Starfire questioned.

"Not really." She said still blushing.

* * *

I woke up with Jinx's arms wrapped around my neck and no cover. I probably pushed it off while I was over heating at night. I sat up, pushing Jinx off of me and started walking to the shower tripping over and waking up Raven, Maaya and Steph on the way.

They dragged out Star and Jinx and I started getting ready for school. After a shower, I threw on a bejeweled charcoal tank top and white jeans before going to meet everyone in the kitchen. They were all packed into the small space behind the counter getting food and what not.

"Hey how was girl's night." Robin said handing me a piece of toast with grape jelly on it.

"Okay." I said with a slight blush remembering what Steph had said.

"That's good." I plopped down at the kitchen table and nibbled on my toast.

"What'd I miss?" Maaya said appearing in the doorway.

"Just breakfast." I said noticing Zachary look up from a sandwich. He turned pink and looked back down at his food nervously. What was up with him?

"That's cool I have no need for food and sustenance." She said sarcastically, not noticing Zachary at all.

"You guys are slow." Cyborg started pushing every one out of the kitchen. "Come on, before we're late. I got into the crammed car, having to half sit on Maaya's lap.

"Could you scoot over?" I asked.

"Sure." She moved over and was leaning on Zachary who was trying to act like he didn't notice. He sat uncharacteristically silent staring out the window with a huge blush spread on his cheeks. Every time Maaya would move, even slightly he would tense up and turn five shades more red.

When we arrived at school I immediately jumped out of the car and grabbed Zach and pulled him the side of the school.

"What happened with you and Maaya?" He tensed up and looked away.

"Nothing. Why would you think that anything happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you can't be in the same room with her without turning into a red faced mime."

"You really had to be thinking outside the box for that one." He laughed awkwardly at his bad pun.

"What happened? Do you have a crush on Maaya?" His eyes popped out of his head and he waved his hands dismissively.

"Of course not. It's just that yesterday—"

_The door to the coach's office swung open and I looked at the small girl in front of me confused._

"_What are you doing in here?" She pulled me into the office and shut the door._

"_Quiet, you'll get me caught."_

"_Caught doing what?" She looked up at me while rifling through Mr. Kiddlers desk._

"_Searching. Something's going on with the girls at this school too and Scarlet and I are pretty sure it has something to do with Mr. Kiddler." She pulled out a candy from the desk. "It's just candy. Nothing else." _

"_That's pretty normal, a teacher with candy." She looked at me annoyed. _

"_I thought the same. But then I kept looking, there's nothing but candy in this whole desk." She closed the drawer and pulled off her cardigan._

"_Well, you didn't eat any did you?" She stayed silent. "Maaya?" _

"_Candy is delicious." She sat on the desk with her legs crossed. _

"_Yep, It is." I said slowly making my way to her. This was weird._

"_You know what else is delicious?" She looked up at me slightly._

"_Oranges. You eat a lot of oranges." I said awkwardly. _

"_Yeah, oranges are great." She stretched back on his desk and yawned. "Oranges are amazing." She pushed a stray piece of hair back and looked at me seriously._

"_What?" I shifted under her gaze. She was acting weird. _

"_Why do you look nervous?"_

"_I'm not nervous." I lied._

"_If you weren't nervous, you wouldn't be over there cowering like a puppy."_

"_It's because you're so __**ruff**__ on me." I said with a smirk. Easing up I walked to her side and knelt down to start looking through the drawers. "Hey, Maaya you didn't eat the candy right?"_

"_You have weird hair." I felt her hands run through my hair and then she wrapped her arms around my neck._

"_What are you doing?" I asked looking over my shoulder. _

"_Nothing. What are you doing?" I sighed and looked back to the drawer ignoring her._

"_Hey look." She stood up for a second and I continued to ignore her. "You aren't looking." She said in an uncharacteristically whiney voice._

"_What?" I said turning around. "What are you doing?" I covered my eyes. She had taken off her tank top and had just a bra on._

"_What are you doing? Perv." She giggled._

_Knock knock, someone rapped on the door. _

"_Hello?" A girl called from the girls' locker room._

"_Come on!" I grabbed her hand and ran out._

"_Wait my shirt!"_

"_No time!" We ran into the boys' locker-room and were met with a parade of stares. I looked at Maaya still only wearing her bra and immediately stepped in front of her. "You're a lot of trouble." I pulled off my grey muscle tee and gave it to her._

"_Well, you're a jerk." She mumbled. We walked to the exit, getting a lot of whistles from guys while they were changing. Maaya held the shirt over her chest not wanting to reveal anything while she was pulling it on._

"_That went well." Maaya pulled the shirt on when we got out of the locker room._

"_If you say so." She leaned on the wall and yawned._

"_That was sarcasm." I said. She nodded her head with her eyes barely open._

"_I don't care." I caught Maaya when she slid down the wall. She had fallen asleep. _

Zachary finished telling me the events of yesterday still blushing.

"She probably ate the candy." I said.

"What candy?" He asked.

"The candy I had yesterday, that must be what it does. It inspires lust in a person." He looked confused but kept listening. "It must just attach you to the first person you see, that's why Mr. Kiddler didn't give it to me until he had me alone."

"Okay, but how does that explain the guys and I'm pretty sure when class began he didn't give it to everyone but you two." Zach questioned.

"True. But Maaya has poison for blood and it wasn't in my system for more than five minutes, so it probably had different reactions on the other girls. So it had a prolonged effect on them."

"Okay that's a good point." He shook his head. "Wait Maaya has what for blood?"

"And the guys, well maybe—"

"Maybe that's a nasty side effect." I looked up to see beady black eyes watching me. "You should get to class the bell's going to ring." Zach stepped in front of me protectively.

"Come on, Red. Let's go."

"You go on ahead." He looked back at me seriously and I gave him a reassuring smile. He walked away glancing back periodically until he went into the building.

"How does the candy work?" I asked.

"Well, you eat it." He started walking toward me but I created a barrier of fire around me. "Calm down." He smirked at me. "It may not have stayed in your system for more than 5 minutes but every other girl in this school has it bad."

"Oh really?" I asked skeptically.

"The way it works is that after you eat it, you imprint on the first person you see, me. Which happened to everyone but your friend apparently? The imprint is set after the candy has been in your system for ten minutes. Then whenever you see the person you imprinted on all you can feel is lust." He circled me predatorily.

"But you forget everything you did when you were lusting afterward." He stopped in front of me and stood with his smirk. "Now here's that bit about the side effect. When the candy finishes digesting you emit something that seems to be affecting the guys at this school. Making them even more horny than usual. Oh well, say la vie."

"What else." I glared at him.

"Well, it doesn't do anything when you eat it a second time, all your friends have had some, and it sent some bombs into their system, oh yeah! It comes in 12 flavors! Amazing right?"

"What!"

"Did you want to know all the flavors?" He smirked and continued. "Yes, my dear bombs. You have them too of course. You can never be too safe in a town full of superheroes."

"You're lying; you have no way to control mini bombs. Hell, you're a PE teacher you don't have that kind of brains."

"I wanted to be a scientist. But no one wanted to fund a guy researching lustful candies." He looked at me with a dark smile. "Then I perfected the candies and what better place to make use of them than at high school PE."

"You're sick." I glared at the disgusting human being who was looking at me. "But then how would you control these supposed bombs?"

"A candy I made, just for me. It's linked to my brain so I think it and I could make anyone of these students explode. Cool right?" I kept glaring at him.

"Don't believe me? Here's some proof." I heard a loud boom behind me and screaming erupted everywhere. I looked back in horror and then turned around to where he stood with the same sadistic grin.

"So now that that's settled. Here's what I want." I put out my flame circle and he immediately took the chance to close the distance between us. "First thing I need from you is to keep this our secret. It wasn't me. I'm just a pawn. Lead your friends off my trail." His right hand was at my hips and his left was holding my face. "And you can probably figure out the second." He whispered into my ear making me shudder.

* * *

**Yeah, so eww. sorry about that, but anyways you should review. Tell me what you think, I'll try to review soon.**


	7. The Seven Sins

**Sorry if you were hoping to see a little more of the other characters. It's just that right now the story is heavily centered on Scarlet and Dez is a bit shy and Cole is keeping his distance so they don't come in too much. After this particular arc though I promise that they'll be a bigger part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own most of the ocs or tt**

* * *

I sat on the couch in uncomfortable silence with the entirety of the super teens that live in Titan Tower; we were having a strategy meeting about Mr. Kiddler. After yesterday though, we weren't sure what exactly we could do about him, I was just happy that it was Saturday so I didn't have to deal with him.

"Dude that is messed up." Beast Boy commented on my retelling of the day before. Robin stood next to him, his face was contorted in anger and his hands were balled into fists.

"If he gave all of us that candy." Steph hugged herself, a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't want to think about it." Jinx said with a shudder.

"This could be bad." Dez said, a darkness over his features I had never seen before.

"Hell yeah we need to do something!" Cyborg yelled.

"But what? If What the says is true there is no way to fight him without the risk of him blowing one of our friends up." Starfire said sadly.

"There's always a way to fight evil Star." Robin seethed.

"Robin's right. We can't give up this easy. That's exactly what he wants." Raven added calmly, though she couldn't hide the way she was trembling.

"I think your right. Raven we—"Robin was cut off when the television was filled with static and it cut to a scene of the school gym. In typical super villain fashion Mr. Kiddler stood seriously in front of the camera.

He had a black tuxedo on and his hair was slicked back, on either side of him was a girl. I recognized them both as girls that went to Jump City High. Both girls were wearing white button ups with dark blue plaid skirts that were just barely covering anything.

"This is an official announcement from the leader of the Leader of the Seven Sins." He announced. "I'm putting a city wide dress code into action starting today. Anyone found out of dress code will be severely punished by the chief of police." He motioned to a woman that was beside him. She was obviously newly appointed by him because the chief of police before was a man with a handle bar mustache. She was a tall woman with a red bob and black eyes, wearing a navy police uniform that showcased her legs and breasts to the point of it being close to nudity.

"All uniforms have been sent to your home." She said seriously.

"More changes will be coming for the City of Jump as a part of the Seven Sins Movement so keep watch for updates." He said before the television cut back to SpongeBob.

"What was that?" Raven questioned in her monotonous voice.

"I'm not sure, but do you think this has anything to do with it?" Cyborg asked holding up a box.

"Lets find out." Steph said grabbing the box and ripping it open.

* * *

I pulled at the short plaid skirt trying to get it to somehow expand, it didn't.

"This is embarrassing." Jinx said trying to hide the blush she wore.

"I find it quite enjoyable." Starfire said strutting around with a smile plastered on her face. The short skirt wasn't that big a change from her usual one.

"That's easy for you to say!" Steph whined still fiddling with her shirt, trying to get her cleavage covered up.

"At least you're not us." Cole said. He and the boys wore identical plaid shorts and white button ups. They were basically the male version of our uniforms but on the back in big black font was a number.

"Totally dude! I feel like a felon." Robin was #122, Beast Boy was #242, Cyborg was #043, Dez was #831, Cole was #358, and Zach was #292.

"I don't get what's happening." Raven said ignoring the boys whining. "Yesterday, it was just the school. And today they have control of the whole city!"

"I know what you mean." Robin said shaking his head.

"What I want to know is what The Seven Sins Movement is." Cole said his brow in a furrow.

"I don't know but we know who does." Dez said.

"Mr. Kiddler." Maaya sighed.

"Well, he's leading this movement so he better." Jinx huffed.

"But how do we question him? He's surrounded by guards I'm sure, and we make one wrong move he can kill someone." Maaya crossed her arms remembering the horrific showcase of his power the day before.

"That's true. But he seemed more than willing to tell Scarlet everything. I say we go under cover." Cyborg said.

"That sounds dangerous. I don't want him touching her again." Robin said protectively.

"I don't know Robin that seems like our best chance." I said in agreement with Cyborg.

"Dude she's right." Beast boy tried to convince Robin. "Besides it's not like we would send her in alone!" He swung his arm over my shoulder.

"He's right; she has all of us to keep her safe." Jinx announced. "What we really need to discuss is how to get around that 'he could kill us at anytime thing.'"

"I think I might be able to take care of that. All I need is a sample of his blood." Maaya gave me a reassuring look.

"Then that's the mission. Titans G—"

Robin pushed Jinx out of the way. "Titans Go!"

**Sorry for taking so long to update I had writers block. But it's better now so I'll try and update faster next time. If you want to review thats always good for a burst of motivation on my part. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Boys Night

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on the summer homework I apparently have. **

* * *

Desiderius Sangster

The city had a certain light to it in the afternoon. It was mostly an oasis for teenagers, all dressed up in their 'uniforms' and going wild like there were no rules—because there weren't. Under the new laws that the Seven Sins had put in order there were no consequences for anything as long as you wore your uniform.

At least that's what was being promoted on the television and radio. In truth, it was only like that if you were a teenage girl. Everyone was segregated, so much so that no one over 25 even dared step out of their home. If a male even touched a female he would be tackled and arrested on the spot.

"Tell me again why we couldn't send the girl's on this mission?" Zach whined clearly frustrated.

"Well, for one they're explosive." Cole sighed and slunk deeper into the shadow we hid in.

"I didn't think the hardest part of this would be getting to the school." I added. Even in a shaded corner, we were getting stares.

"Well, we need to hurry up. There's 3 hours to night fall."

"Okay, we can take the roof tops." Zach glanced up before slipping into an alley. I followed his lead and got onto the roof of the building.

"This is better." I could see the school a mile or two away and it would be easy to get there.

"It's surrounded by a blockade." Zach announced. As we got closer I saw that it was a crowd. Though, not of angry towns people, like you would expect. It looked more like the crowd at a Justin Bieber concert. Girl's stood piling up on each other holding signs with hearts on them.

"I hope this won't be a problem." I said sarcastically.

"Getting pretty fed up with girls." Cole yelled. It was too loud to just talk. The air was filled with screaming and I couldn't even hear myself think.

"No! This could work." Zach looked down at the scene with a devilish smile on his face. This should be good.

* * *

The only sign that we had just blown out a wall of the school was the whole itself. The screaming completely drowned out the sound despite the amount of explosives used. We snuck in trying our best to be stealthy though at this point I'm not sure it mattered.

"How are we getting the blood?" Zach asked as we neared the gym.

"I was just about to ask you." Cole said slowing down a bit.

"Then I guess Dez." He looked at me expectantly before letting his face fall. "You don't have a plan either do you?"

"We didn't think this through." I sighed exasperated. The walls of the school were all lined with what looked like election posters. They were red with slogans such as 'Lust over love' and 'Listen to your Lust." All with 'The Seven Sins Movement' lining the bottom of the poster and a picture of Mr. Kiddler standing in the middle with 6 other dark figures surrounding him, each shadow being a different color.

We walked silently through the halls careful to remain silent and keeping our peripheral vision at its peak. Every so often we would duck behind a trashcan or in an empty locker when a small group of giggling girls would pass.

"What exactly do these posters mean?" Cole asked ripping one off the wall to get a closer look. "Why doesn't it show the other 'sins' or whatever?" I pulled the poster from his hand.

"Maybe they want to hide their identity?" Zach whispered, scoping out the corner.

"That could be it." I mumbled unsure that was the reason behind it. We ducked into a classroom that lead out to the courtyard. The courtyard was mostly empty, though a few women in police outfits stalked around. It was quiet and we were about to make our way across to the door that lead to the gym when the door flew open on its own.

I rolled behind a nearby tree, Zach and Cole had found refuge behind a trash bin that sat next to a bench. I peeked out from behind my hiding place with a bit of anxiety welling up in me. I wasn't sure if we had been seen though it seemed unlikely.

The new chief of police stood, sharp black eyes probing the courtyard with elevated scrutiny. From up close she was nothing less than stunning. Her skin was a creamy olive; her legs were two very toned, long endless stems. She had a pointed nose and high cheekbones that were framed nicely by her short hair and bangs, but it seemed that the amount of makeup she had caked on her face didn't do her justice.

"Are we greeting the crowd?" One of the models that had been behind Mr. Kiddler during the broadcast asked as she emerged from the gym.

"That's the plan, Blondie." The Police cosplayer remarked with clear disdain for the girl. She towered over her though the blonde was a healthy height herself.

"Don't act so high and mighty just because The King gave you some rags to wear and something shiny." The smaller girl scoffed. "He still hasn't announced just who Envy will be."

"I'm his first in command for a reason. He doesn't want a little girl at his side, he wants a woman." The officer turned on her heels and walked away with a flip of her hair. The blonde let out a low growl but made sure to keep pace behind her.

"That was interesting." I remarked getting up from my hiding spot.

"Yeah, what'd they mean when they said he hadn't 'announced who envy will be?" Cole asked.

"I'm guessing they mean Envy as in one of the Seven Sins." Zach said unsure.

"Well, then we know why they don't show the other sins on the posters." I interjected. "There aren't any."

"That's true but doesn't that also mean that he's choosing people to join." Zach questioned.

"Yes, but how?" Cole rubbed his chin thoughtfully glancing between each of us with concern marking his features. "He doesn't just choose anyone I'm sure, and he doesn't just pick a human. He wants fighters."

"So then what is he going to do to 'initiate' them in?" The question hung in the air like sap on a tree.

The gym was empty, and eerily quiet. A large gold thrown sat in the middle of the room. It had gems embedded into the design and velvet that was a wine color. We tiptoed around it surveying it fully before moving on and going to his office.

"Where are we going to get his blood from?" Cole whispered weary of breaking the silence. Zach gathered up some of the candy and threw it in a bag.

"I was kind of hoping—"Zach pulled a red napkin from the garbage bin. The look on his face was one of confliction. It was like he wanted to be happy, but ew.

"With all these girls around we all can't be as smooth as me." He joked. "I guess he just couldn't _bleed_ what he was seeing."

"What?"

"He had a nose bleed." I laughed at how pitiable the situation was. He was lust personified—and got a nosebleed from being around hot girls.

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review. The more reviews the more updating I'll do. Especially if we make it to 40 reviews, then I might even give you an extra chapter... but you know. Anyway thanks for reading! BYE BYE**


End file.
